daily digs ending part 2
by hatchet.chef
Summary: idk


1 Year later.

In a dark alley in Paris.

Alejandro puts down his cigar.

"Any sign of him?" Lindsay asks holding a gun.

"Nope..but don't worry babe i'll protect you." Alejandro says.

"I know." Lindsay winks.

They both kiss.

A guy in a mask tries to shoot Alejandro.

Alejandro shoots the masked man.

"Who's this bitch?" Alejandro asks.

Lindsay and Alejandro walk over to the dead man.

Lindsay grabs his money.

Alejandro grabs his gun.

"FREEZE!" A cop says.

Alejandro and Lindsay put their hands up.

"Oh shit...busted." Lindsay says.

The police arrest Lindsay and Alejandro.

_**On court** ** day.**_

"Alejandro and Lindsay...is it true you guys were part of the mafia?" The judge asks.

Alejandro and Lindsay both confess.

"Your punishment is being banned permently from Paris! Take them away NOW!" The judge says.

Alejandro and Lindsay go to the airport.

"Where shall we go? We got all this money from the mafia we got." Lindsay explains.

"Hmm..maybe Japan? I always wanted to see the Japanese Mafia!" Alejandro says.

"That's my baby!" Lindsay smiles.

Alejandro smiles back.

They buy their tickets to Japan.

_**In Japan.** _

"Okay where the hell is the mafia?" Alejandro asks.

"I don't know but here's a sign saying Hetalia Club on 89th Avenue." Lindsay points out.

"...Hmm...Maybe Hetalia is a secret Japanese mafia club?" Alejandro believes.

"Okay and 89th avenue is right accross the street! Perfect!" Lindsay cheers.

Alejandro and Lindsay both go to the 89th Avenue and enter the building that says Hetalia Club (Members Only).

"And..that's how we draw new characters for the new season!" Noah announces.

Everyone claps.

"What kind of mafia place is this? Drawing cartoons and...clapping?" Alejandro asks.

"Excuse me?" Noah asks.

"Yo, were here for the Japanese mafia. That's what Hetalia is right?" Lindsay asks.

Noah face palms.

"AAAAHHH YOU KILL ME!" Noah says falling down in a dying pain.

"The fuck? Blonde ass get the hell up ain't nobody got time for your shit." Lindsay says.

Noah pouts.

"Why does everyone here look gay?" Alejandro asks.

"I know right." Lindsay says.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE? GET OUT!" Noah screams.

"Lets shoot down this place." Alejandro says grabbing his gun.

"Good idea." Lindsay says grabbing grenades.

"OK OK! FINE! YOU WIN! I SURRENDER! JUST DON'T BOMB US!" Noah screams.

"No." Alejandor nods.

"Ha! Pussy!" Lindsay says aiming grenades.

"Please! If your going to harm me, just make sure my books are saved!" Noah begs.

"Faggot." Alejandro teases.

"Wait..." Lindsay says curiously.

"What? I want to shoot down this place!" Alejandor says about to pull the trigger.

"Who are you..?" Lindsay asks.

"I'm . I'm the new Hetalia manager." Noah says.

"Mr...Williams? No no, your first name!" Lindsay says.

"Uhh. I prefer not to bring that up." Noah says.

"Why not?" Lindsay asks.

"My name is someone I used to be.." Noah says.

"Holy shit Noah it's been a year and you still act like the same depressed faggot, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lindsay asks.

"EXCUSE ME? WAIT! How did you know that..Nobody knows my real name, everyone calls me even though that's not my real last name either.." Noah says.

"THAT'S NOAH? OH GROSS! Now I want to shoot him more than ever." Alejandro says pointing the gun at Noah.

Lindsay grabs Alejandro's gun.

Alejandro pouts.

"How do you know this about me? Who are you? Tell me." Noah says seriously.

"I'm Lindsay...and that's Alejandro." Lindsay admits.

"Lindsay?! What the hell are you doing in Japan?" Noah asks.

"Alejandro and I were in the mafia but got busted so we got kicked out of Paris and we decided to join the Japanese mafia but I guess this isn't the mafia.." Lindsay explains.

"Ah. Well I don't care." Noah shrugs.

"You don't care...then why did you ask?" Lindsay asks.

Noah shrugs.

"Since it's the three of us...lets all try to reunite!" Alejandro says.

"That's actually a good idea!" Lindsay agrees.

"NOPE! Nuh-uh! Nein! No way jose, no chance lance! NOOOOOOO!" Noah denies.

"Why the hell not?" Alejandro asks.

"I'm happy managing Hetalia with my new friends. I prefer them then you!" Noah argues.

Lindsay and Alejandro looked at eachother and winked.

Lindsay and Alejandro nodded at eachother.

"If you insist.." Lindsay says with an evil face.

"Yeah.." Alejandro says with an evil face.

They both evilly stared at Noah.

"...What..." Noah asks scared.

"You messed with the wrong mafia group." Alejandro says grabbing a rope.

"Uh-Oh.." Noah says scared.

Lindsay puts a bazooka to Noah's head.

"Bitch you are going to fucking travel with us or i'll have your head explode along with the Hetalia studios, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Lindsay screams.

"YES PLEASE! I UNDERSTAND!" Noah says crying.

"Tie the faggot up." Lindsay says to Alejandro while still holding a bazooka to Noahs head.

Alejandro nods and ties up Noah.

Alejandro puts duct tape on Noahs mouth.

"Okay...now where?" Lindsay asks.

"Lets go to New York...AMERICA!" Alejandro says.

"Now where can we find a private jet?" Lindsay asks.

"MMM MMM!" Noah says trying to speak.

Lindsay quickly tares off the tape on Noahs mouth.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!" Noah screams.

"I don't care." Lindsay shrugs.

"I have a private jet but i'll let you go in it if I fly it!" Noah says.

"Okay wheres the keys?" Alejandro asks.

"In my lunch box." Noah says.

Lindsay puts duct tape on Noah.

"Never trust the mafia, bitch." Lindsay says.

Alejandro opens up Noahs jet.

Lindsay shoves Noah in it.

Alejandro and Lindsay go in the piolet seats.

Alejandro flies to New York.

Lindsay tares off Noahs ropes and duct tape.

"Why did you release me?" Noah asks.

"I didn't but if you run off i'll shoot you. Then blow up Hetalia studios. Your choice.." Lindsay says.

Noah stayed silent.

Alejandro, Noah, and Lindsay walk around New York plaza.

"Hmm..i'm bored, lets go get hot dogs." Alejandro says.

"Wait..look at the crowd!" Lindsay announces.

They all turn around and look at the crowd.

"So Tyler how do you feel about winning the SuperBowl?" A news reporter asks.

"I feel great! I've always loved football! The best thing is that I get to see my babe everyday being a cheerleader!" Tyler cheers.

"His..babe?" Lindsay asks.

Dawn walks in the news report.

"I'm so glad i'm a cheerleader now! I owe it all to my Tyler!" Dawn cheers.

"Oh.." Lindsay says softly.

Alejandro rolls his eyes and pouts.

"Well that's all today! Goodbye everyone!" The news reporter says.

Everyone walks away.

Lindsay runs up to Tyler.

"Tyler?" Lindsay asks.

"Duh. Let me guess, you want an autograph?" Tyler asks.

"No time for autographs hunny! We have a dinner date!" Dawn says.

"Oh right! Sorry fan I can't sign anything." Tyler says.

"Do you even remember me?" Lindsay asks.

"...Uh?" Tyler asks.

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Lindsay pouts.

"I see at leats a million people a week, i'm more concern about my family, football, and friends than who I see." Tyler admits.

"So I guess i'm not your friend...anymore." Lindsay sighs.

Noah and Alejandro run up to Lindsay.

"Anymore?" Tyler asks.

"Ugh, just another crazy fan girl." Dawn pouts.

"Lets get out of here." Tyler says walking away.

"MY NAME IS LINDSAY HATCHET!" Lindsay shouts.

Dawn and Tyler both turn around.

"..LINDSAY?" Tyler asks in shock.

"Oh hell no.." Dawn pouts.

"Duh." Lindsay says.

Tyler runs up to her and hugs her.

"Long time no see! I didn't reconize you!" Tyler says.

"Yeah I know..." Lindsay sighs.

"Listen i'm really sorry..." Tyler says.

"No it's cool. Noah, Alejandro, and I were wonderinf if you want to reunite the group again?" Lindsay asks.

"SAY NO!" Dawn says.

"I'd love to!" Tyler agrees.

Dawn pouts.

"Can Dawn come along?" Tyler asks.

"Sure." Lindsay shrugs.

"K." Dawn shrugs.

"Hey Alejandro!" Tyler waves.

"Lindsay is my girlfriend now." Alejandro says.

"Cool." Tyler nods.

"Are you Noah?" Tyler asks.

"I prefer to be called ." Noah says.

"Damn Noah, blonde is a terrible color on you. This is why I hate meth.." Tyler facepalms.

Noah pouts.

"Wait a minute! Lindsay!" Tyler interupts.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Didn't you have a sister..?" Tyler asks.

"I forgot her name.." Noah lies.

"WITCH DOCTOR!" Alejandro shouts.

"GAHH SHUT UP THAT REMINDS ME OF DAKOTA!" Noah says covering his ears.

"What about Dakota?" Lindsay asks.

"Where is she? I thought Leshawna, Dakota, and you moved to Paris together?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah we did. Once we turned 18, Leshawna became a stripper, and I wanted to join the mafia but Dakota was too caught up in Disney! So we kind of seperated.."Lindsay sighs.

"Hmm..lets go viset her then!" Tyler says.

"Oh god this will be awkward." Noah says.

"I know it will. I would hate to see my ex in ugly hair." Tyler says patting Noah.

"Shut up football boy." Noah pouts.

"WAIT! We can't viset Dakota!" Lindsay says.

"Why not?" Alejandro asks.

"Good." Noah says.

"Because.. she'll freak out if she found out Alejandro and I are dating! I can't lie to my sis! She'll freak out! She would run away or something like that!" Lindsay panics.

"It's okay..remember she hasn't changed so she'll probablly be skipping in rainbows." Alejandro says.

"I guess you're right.." Lindsay sighs.

"I'll take you guys on my private jet to see Dakota." Tyler says.

"But we have no clue where she's at." Dawn says.

"It's called..GOOGLE!" Tyler says.

Dawn shrugs.

Everyone gets on Tylers private jet.

They all go to Anihem, California.

"So...this is where she's at." Lindsay says walking into a mentl institution.

"Why is she in a mental institution?" Alejandro asks.

"I have no idea.." Lindsay shrugs.

"Are you sure it's the right place?" Noah asks.

"Yup...positive." Tyler nods.

They all walk up to the front desk.

"Hey ma'm...were here to viset Dakota." Noah says.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asks.

"Appointment? Why do we need that to viset a mental pacient?" Alejandro asks.

"Mental pacient?" The lady asks.

"Yeah..Google said Dakota was here." Tyler says.

"You mean Doctor Dakota? The theripist? She helps mental people...she's not a pacient." The lady says.

"WOAH! THAT'S A SHOCK!" Tyler says.

"She's on her lunch break, she's on the top floor, aka the 5th floor, and room #682." The lady says.

"Thank you so much!" Lindsay says.

The group goes up to the 5th floor to room 682.

They knock on the door.

Dakota opens the door.

"Hello. Come on in." Dakota says.

The group enters.

Dakota sits on the chair.

"So how are you?" Dakota says taking notes.

"Umm..do you know who we are?" Alejandro asks.

"You're my pacients, aren't you?" Dakota asks.

"Uhh..sure." Noah says.

"Okay. Lets start off by why you are here." Dakota explains.

"Well...I want to reunite a group of friends!" Lindsay says.

"How is that going so far?" Dakota asks.

"Well we need 2 more people." Tyler says.

"How do you feel about that?" Dakota asks.

"Depressed." Noah sighs.

"Why is that?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know." Noah shrugs.

"DAKOTA IT'S ME! LINDSAY!" Lindsay shouts.

Dakota looks at Lindsay, puzzled.

"Sis?" Dakota asks.

"YES!" Lindsay cheers.

"OH HEY!" Dakota says.

They both hug.

"I need to tell you something.." Lindsay says.

"PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!" Alejandro says.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Alejandro and I are dating.." Lindsay says.

"And?" Dakota asks.

"You're not mad?" Alejandro asks.

"No? I help people solve their problems, I don't start them." Dakota says.

"You changed." Noah says.

"So have you, Noah. Or should I say ." Dakota says.

Noah stays quiet.

"Anyways, we need one more person to find!" Tyler says.

"Who?" Dakota asks.

"Gwen." Lindsay asks.

"I haven't seen her in a long time!" Dakota says.

"I know right. Where is she?" Lindsay asks.

"Let me google it on my phone." Tyler says.

Tyler googles it.

"You aren't going to believe this.." Tyler says shocked.

Everyone surrounds Tyler's phone.

Everyone gasps in shock.

They all go to the Los Angelos Church.

They enter.

"PRAISE THE MIGHTY LORD! WE ALL GOT TO LET IT SHINE!" Gwen preaches.

"You have GOT to be kidding me.." Noah says.

"Remember to read the bible and pray everyday! Each breathe you take, someone else is having their last breathe!" Gwen preaches.

"HALLEHUJIAH!" The church people say.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Gwen announces.

Everyone in the church leaves.

Gwen cleans up the holy water.

"Gwen..." Lindsay says.

"I know for damn well you did not just call your mother preist Gwen." Gwen argues.

"Gwen! It's me! Lindsay! I'm with Noah, Dakota, Tyler, Dawn, and Alejandro!" Lindsay says excited.

"Woah! Yall have changed!" Gwen says shocked.

"Why are you in a church? How did you go from trolling to preaching?" Alejandro asks.

"Jesus saved me!" Gwen says.

"Riiight." Noah says.

"So what do yall want?"Gwen asks.

"We want to reunite!" Lindsay cheers.

"Okay but where do yall want to hang? I suggust we go to the Holy Bridge and say our prayers!" Gwen says.

"Yeah...Not a chance." Lindsay denies.

"DISNEYLAND!" Dakota shouts.

"Back to Japan." Noah complains.

"Hooters." Alejandro says.

"Football court." Tyler says.

"Why don't we pick some place simple like the park?" Dawn asks.

"That's...actually a good idea.." Lindsay nods.

"To the park!" Dawn says.

They all go to the park...

To be continued..


End file.
